Metaltango
Metaltango is the slash ship between Leon Kennedy and Jack Krauser from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Operation Javier In 2002, Jack and Leon are on their first and only mission somewhere in South America. They head for a village in search for ex-drug lord Javier Hidalgo who had been reported to be approaching Umbrella. However, when Leon and Jack reach the village, they discover that the people there have been turned into zombies. They run to the overflowing river where they find their supposed-to-be guide. Before succumbing to his injures, and being dragged into the water, the man informs them of a girl who had escaped from Javier’s mansion. Fighting their way past more B.O.Ws, Leon and Jack eventually find the girl, but have to face the creature that took their village guide. They successfully chase it off after Leon shoots the bell tower, causing it to fall on the creature. Jack had never fought B.O.Ws up until at point, so he asks Leon to “fill him in,” saying, “Look, fill me in. I need to know what you’ve been through. Everything.” Leon does just that, he explains to him about what happen in Raccoon City, back in 1998, and Jack listens quietly. Due to rising water levels, they make their way to the dam, where Javier awaits with his B.O.Ws. He releases the monsters to attack Leon and Jack while attempting to retrieve Manuela. It is revealed by Javier that Manuela is his daughter and that he had been tampering with the T-Veronica virus. Leon and Jack discover that Manuela has been receiving regular doses of the T-Veronica virus to contain her illness. At this point, Jack finally pledges to Leon that he will view Leon as a worthy partner, following Leon informing him he’s on a mission under orders of the President of the United States. As Jack is a solider, he tells Leon he’s “on his side”. Soon after, they learn that the reason Javier has been kidnapping young girls is because he was trying to extract organs to perform transplants in order to cure Manuela. Immediately, they are confronted by the gigantic monster that ambushed them back at the church, who they soon learn is actually Manuela’s mother, Hilda, who had the same illness as Manuela, she mutated due to the failure to keep the virus in check. Right before dying, she shoots out spikes from her body, one of which pierces into the arm of Jack, wounding him. Leon moves closer to him, but Jack insists he’s fine. After defeating Hilda, Javier merges himself with the Veronica plant, becoming the V-Complex; he attacks Leon and the injured Jack. Outside, Manuela assists Leon and Jack in the battle against her father by using T-Veronica, her fire blood, at the risk of turning into a monster herself. The three survive, and are rescued via helicopter. The U.S. government takes care of Manuela, and Leon comments that after, due to Jack’s arm injury never fully healing, he was forced to leave the army, where he went, no one knows. Resident Evil 4 In 2004, Leon and Jack meet again after two years on a Ganado island located in Spain. As Leon enters a large room he senses something is off and pulls out his knife in the chance of an attack. Moments later, Jack swings down from the pipe system, cutting Leon’s right cheek. As both men stand, Jack tells Leon, “Been a long time, comrade.” Leon realizes Jack must have been the one to kidnap Ashley Graham, the President of the United States’ daughter; the reason he’s in Spain. Leon and Jack engage in an intense knife fight with Leon managing to cut Jack’s chest. With Jack’s super-human abilities, the cut doesn’t faze him and he’s able to knock Leon down “for Umbrella’s sake.” This catches Leon’s attention and Jack realizes he’s “almost let it slip,” so he jumps on Leon’s chest, demanding he die, while attempting to stab him in the chest. Moments later, Ada Wong shoots the knife, pulling both men apart. Jack backflips up to a higher platform, before telling Leon, “You may be able to prolong your life, but it’s not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?” With that, Jack leaves. Leon and Jack meet again as Leon is walking through a ruined castle. Jack emerges from behind a pillar mocking about Ada. Instead Leon demands where Ashley is, to which Jack tells him: she’s beyond a gate nearby. Jack even tells Leon he’ll need three insignias to open it, one in the North, and one in the East. Leon makes the connection that Jack must have the third and final one. Jack fires at Leon and an intense fight breaks out. Leon finds the first insignia and questions Jack about “restoring umbrella,” to which Jack answers to bring “order and balance.” Leon is quick to tell him that a “psycho” like Jack can’t do that. Leon finds the second insignia and Jack lands behind, the two stare at each other before Leon says, “Two down. One more to go, Krauser.” To Leon’s surprise, Jack throws his gun to the ground and mutates his left arm into an arm-blade. They engage in another battle, with Leon managing to defeat Jack, taking the third and final insignia for the gate. As Jack lays dead on the ground, Leon comments, “Krauser… what happened to you? You used to be a good guy…” Fanon On AO3, Metaltango is the ninth, technically eighth, most written ship within the Resident Evil - All Media Types tag; Leon’s fifth, technically forth, most written and Jack’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Leon/Jack tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : Navigation